


Wickedness

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Frank, Daddy Kink, Handcuff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, baby gerard, dom frank, jealous gerard, sub gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is badly behaved at a work party and Frank punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wickedness

Gerard was feeling needy. He was stood in a room full of people that his daddy didn't like but had to work with, feeling desperate. Seeing Frank dressed up in a suit like that, tattoos peeking out from underneath his sleeves, in a skin tight shirt made Gerard feel a certain way. It was like butterflies going crazy in his stomach, his fingers felt twittery as though he just wanted to grab Frank. 

They were at a party for Frank's work, meaning that Gerard was supposed to be playing the loving boyfriend whilst Frank charmed his colleagues. But at that moment, Gerard was stood in a corner, barely listening to what some guy was saying, watching bitterly as Frank danced with his assistant. Gerard didn't want to be jealous but the way that this lady's hands were touching Frank made Gerard mad. He wanted to be the only one that Frank touched, the only one that Frank cared about. And what made it worse, was that Frank looked like he was enjoying himself, smiling happily as they danced. 

When the song came to an end, Frank made his way off the dance floor towards Gerard. Gerard's face lit up, thinking that his daddy was going to dance with him, something they rarely did. However, before Frank could get to Gerard, another woman intercepted him, pulling him back to dance. 

Gerard scowled and grabbed his drink, downing it in one. Alcohol wasn't usually allowed by Frank, but Gerard felt like he deserved it. He hated simply watching Frank and not doing anything so Gerard excused himself from the boring conversation and went to the bathroom. 

Gerard stared at his reflection, narrowing his eyes. Why didn't Frank want to dance with him? Was he not pretty enough? Did Frank not love his baby any more? 

The door swung open and Frank entered the bathroom. 

"Gee baby, what's up? You look upset", Frank asked. 

"I'm fine Frankie", Gerard sniffed, brushing his bright hair out of his face. 

"Are you having fun then?", Frank grinned. Gerard wasn't allowed to lie to him, so Frank always assumed that he was telling the truth. "Jamia was just saying how-"

"Why won't you dance with me daddy?", Gerard interrupted, a move he would surely regret later.

"What?"

"You dance with all the other people here, but you won't dance with me...", Gerard whispered into Frank's chest, pulling himself close, needing to feel Frank. 

When Gerard started to nuzzle at Frank's neck, Frank pushed him away. 

"Gerard, stop", he commanded. "I'm busy trying to work, don't distract me".

"But Frankie, it's a party", Gerard stated obviously. He tried to wrap his arms around Frank's shoulders but Frank grabbed his wrists, forcing them back to his sides.

"Gerard, I don't expect you to understand but I am working", Frank said sternly. 

Gerard just wouldn't take no for an answer and leaned in to kiss Frank. Frank pushed him away and up against the bathroom sink. 

"Gerard, have you been drinking? I can smell it on you", Frank narrowed his eyes when Gerard nodded meekly. "Go and wait in the car. I'll deal with you later".

Gerard whined but left the bathroom and sat in the car. He hated disappointing Frank, but he felt neglected. Gerard liked it when Frank only payed him attention.

Frank sighed and went back to socialising with his work colleagues. He didn't have the same spark though, it was as if Gerard had taken that with him when he walked out. Frank couldn't think about anything other than Gerard and for that, he would have to punish his baby.

Frank left the party sooner than he should have, angrily storming towards the car. Gerard sat in the back, twisting his hands, looking extremely bored. Frank got in the drivers seat without a word and started the engine. 

"Gerard, I'm not very happy with you", Frank stated. Gerard didn't say anything. 

This infuriated Frank, Gerard ignoring him. He would have to make sure that Gerard never behaved this way again. 

"When we get home, you are going to go into the bedroom, take off your clothes and lie face down on the bed, understand?", Frank ordered.

"Yes daddy", Gerard said quietly. 

Frank gripped the steering wheel tightly, annoyed that he had to leave the party before talking to everyone there. Surely there would be a few questions asked about his disappearance on Monday morning. 

Frank unlocked the front door and walked towards the playroom whilst Gerard scurried upstairs. Frank poured himself a drink then grabbed some handcuffs and a riding crop from the cupboard. 

He walked into the bedroom to find Gerard naked and spread out on the bed, face pressed against a pillow. He looked so submissive, so pretty laid out for Frank. But he had been bad, and punishment was needed. 

"How many do you think baby?", Frank purred, twirling the crop in his hands. "I think 30 would be a good number, enough to leave you reminded of your wickedness".

Gerard stayed silent. 

"Now, am I going to need these?", Frank asked, dangling the handcuffs over Gerard. Gerard shook his head weakly and grabbed onto the sheets. 

"My good little baby", Frank smiled.

The first hit came as a shock to Gerard, he barely heard the swish of the crop before he felt the pain. The next few came in quick succession, making Gerard's body jolt, rubbing against the sheets. He whimpered into the pillow, trying not to make any noise. 

"T-thank you d-daddy", Gerard moaned when Frank reached 10. 

"Mm you're welcome baby", Frank smirked, smacking him again.

Frank truly enjoyed this punishment because he knew that it turned Gerard on just as much as him. Gerard liked the pain, he liked the burn of the whip and he liked Frank to take control. 

"That's 20", Frank reminded.

Each smack of the crop made Gerard feel more and more worked up, as though he would cum at any minute. "Thank you daddy", he gasped. 

Frank smiled wider, feeling himself get harder just looking at Gerard who was trying not to writhe around on the bed. Frank spanked Gerard over again, revelling in the sharp crack of the crop hitting Gerard's skin. 

"Just one left baby. Taking it so well", Frank bought down the crop for the last time that night.

"So proud, baby. Did so well", Frank cooed, setting down the crop and rubbing lotion into Gerard's bright red ass. 

"T-thank you, daddy", Gerard cried quietly. 

"Since you've taken your punishment so well, daddy's going to give you a treat".

Gerard lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Frank hopefully. 

"Gonna make you feel nice, baby", Frank promised. 

Frank rolled Gerard onto his back, making him wince a bit at the soreness. Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's cock gently making Gerard gasp in surprise. Frank sunk down on Gerard's cock slowly, stopping only when his lips reached the base. Gerard moaned as Frank hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. He was already close from the spanking and he knew that this wouldn't last long. 

"Ah, Daddy... Please...", Gerard groaned. 

Frank tongued at Gerard's slit, swirling around the head. Gerard threw his head back onto the pillow, thrusting his hips towards Frank's mouth. Frank pinned Gerard to the bed, taking him in his mouth again. Bobbing up and down, Frank sucked harder until Gerard could feel himself letting go. 

The saltiness exploded onto Frank's tongue and he swallowed every drop, pulling off Gerard slowly. Gerard lay stunned, overwhelmed by the amazing orgasm that had hit him like a freight train. 

"Thank you, Daddy", he sighed, suddenly feeling his eyes droop in tiredness.

"You're most welcome, baby".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please comment or leave kudos, I love to write requests so feel free! Also on my wattpad: @supernaturalfics666


End file.
